Listen Close
by TheWitchsFamiliar
Summary: Spock thinks about his relationship with his friends. T for language.


McCoy was complaining about the quality of the food. Kirk was babbling about something or other. Sulu and Chekov were giggling about something; Uhura and Christiana Chapel were flipping through a girly magazine. Scotty was tinkering. The only thing they had in common was that they all had a plate of food in front of them. Spock looked around. Ah, yes, another highly illogical breakfast time.

Spock found himself looking at each one of them, in turn.

McCoy wasn't like Dr. Piper. He wasn't like anyone Spock had known previously. Which was good; it meant there weren't many McCoy-like people in the universe. The doctor was always complaining about something, whether it is about space travel, his profession, what he could and could not do. At first, Spock couldn't stand it. But then, he became accustomed to the snarky comments and sassy remarks. He'd gotten so used to them that he was uncomfortable when McCoy _wasn't _bitching about something.

McCoy was always trying to get a rouse out of him. _That was a _very _illogical decision, Spock. Are you sure you didn't let your _emotions _get in the way? _To which Spock would explain the logic of whatever decision he had made. Spock didn't mind explaining his actions, but constantly being bombarded about his inner feelings could get a little…annoying.

Nevertheless, with all of McCoy's faults he was one of Spock's best friends. The complimented each other to a tee, one looking at the logic and calculations and the other the morals and emotions of those involved. They were 2 halves of a whole, and without each other…well…what good is half a brain?

Spock bit into his toast n' jam. Despite being a human food, it was fairly good.

Captain James Kirk. There was a name Spock knew well. Captain Kirk had come after Captain Pike's retirement, and at first the crew was ill at ease. The youngest starship captain was bold, clever, and funny. He liked to hang around in the rec room. Kirk talked with everyone, regardless of rank. Easygoing yet stern, Captain Kirk shook the very foundations of Spock's life. He made him go to the ship's talent shows, dances, and movie nights. Kirk refused to let Spock sit in a corner and play lute.

Gradually, the Vulcan adjusted to the massive shift in his lifestyle. Like animals when their habitat is changed, Spock adjusted to his new surroundings and moved on. The crew did too, and soon Kirk evoked a new kind of loyalty in them. Spock had noticed this. With Pike, the crew had a respect and loyalty like worshippers to a god. They knew he was there, and had faith he would pull them through. With Kirk, the relationship was more like a group of boys in a schoolyard with their leader. They knew him, respected him, liked him, and understood he had faults like anyone else. Even with this knowledge, they also knew that he could rise up and defeat the toughest enemy.

Spock liked Kirk, and that much was certain. The captain was one of the first people to accept Spock for what he truly was: a Vulcan and a human. Pike had tapped into the Vulcan side, but not really the human one. Kirk had reached into the depths of both. He taught Spock that being a "half-breed" wasn't bad. He was who he was.

Spock swallowed a mouthful of juice contracted from the earth fruit "orange." Sulu had finished off his breakfast and was getting ready for a long shift on the bridge.

To be honest, Spock didn't know Sulu that well. He knew that the helmsman liked plants, swords, and guns. He was an excellent helmsman, calm in times of stress, knew what he was doing. Spock knew that the bridge would be less efficient without him. Everything would be different without Sulu. Spock didn't need to tell Sulu orders twice. The human was loyal to the captain, loyal to the ship.

Spock felt that, given time, they could become good friends.

Chekov. Spock thought of the ensign as a boy needing guidance. Spock sometimes felt like his father, teaching him lessons. But, Chekov followed every command given to him, even if it meant he wouldn't be able to sleep for days. Yes, Spock noticed when Chekov felt the useless human emotion of guilt. It was easy to see, he didn't eat as much, he looked tired, and Sulu kept sending worried glances his way. The Vulcan wanted to help him, but felt he could not.

Uhura and Spock had a funny relationship. Was it romantic? Friendship? Both? There was times when Spock himself didn't know. She asked him once to tell her she was beautiful, to talk about the moon on Vulcan. He had simply answered that there was no moon on Vulcan, and she snapped something at him and went back to her post. Spock regretted that moment. He wished he had said something…illogical and human. He liked seeing her smile. He liked it when she sang to his lute.

The whole thing was highly illogical.

Nurse Chapel was kind. She worked with Dr. McCoy, and was one of the few people who could rise up to the CMO's sass level. Spock had the feeling she wished they were more than friends. During Pon Farr, it was her who comforted him, even though he had lost control of his emotions. She knew what she doing with children, and could handle herself in a tough situation. Spock respected her. Love her?

Unknown at this time.

By now Scotty had finished tinkering and was eating his meal of oat.

Scotty knew more about engines, technology, and nuclear power than Spock could ever pretend to know. It was rare for a human to surpass a Vulcan in anything, and Scotty was a special exception. Smart, brave, treated those engines like babies. Spock knew that Scotty loved his job, loved Starfleet, loved Captain Kirk, and he loved that scotch. Spock and Scotty were friends, in Spock's eyes anyway.

Captain Kirk stood up, having finished his breakfast.

"Are you quite ready, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain." Spock got up, and looked around at all his crewmates. His chest filled with warmth.

He had friends.

(((

**Corny ending is corny.**

**Hope you like it :D**


End file.
